


Mock Death

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is sitting on his bed – his bed, in his apartment, which no one, not even Bruce, definitely knows about – with the Red Robin costume sitting on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mock Death

Jason is sitting on his bed – _his_ bed, in _his_ apartment, which no one, not even Bruce, definitely _knows_ about – with the Red Robin costume sitting on his lap. He’s trailing his fingers up and down, following the pattern of the fibers, rapping his knuckles against the harden plate around the area of the left chest, where his heart is supposed to be, should he wear them. Jason frowns.

“The concept is similar to my armor,” Jason says distractedly, flipping the costume around and places his hand everywhere. “But it’s half-assed. You do know that even a bullet to the stomach, or the liver, can kill you in a matter of eighty-six seconds, right?”

When Tim doesn’t reply, Jason looks up; his hair wet from the shower, Tim’s bathrobe sliding lower down his chest. “Is it because you don’t want to anger me for duplicating you? Cause, you know, Kory forced us to that anger management control center a few weeks back, so you should at least be able to get out before I can really kill you.”

Tim unlocks the large window cases, ignoring the sudden chill of Gotham’s cold hair on his skin. “Get out.” Tim says instead, coldly. Doesn’t say anything else because – Jason _knows_ that he’s right, so why should he confirm his suspicion to be true, when Jason already knows it is?

He looks wounded, for a second, but. Jason gets up, stops in front of Tim, and offers a last mocking bow. “As milord commands.”


End file.
